Eclipse of the Moon
by safire goddess15
Summary: Everyone has lost somebody? Harry lost Sirius and his parents. Terra also lost her prents. The Book of the Eclipse is out somewhere and Voldemort is trying to find it. If he gets his hands on it...well you got the point. Someone trying to kill Harry besid
1. At the Hospital

Eclipse of the Moon

Note: Some character aren't mine like the Harry Potter characters but the others are.

Chapter 1- At the Hospital

Terra sat impatiently in the waiting room. This was her fault it was all her fault. If only she didn't listen maybe if she could've helped him, he wouldn't be here. Too late what's done was done. Eric was in the hospital because of her, the doctors were operating him right now. Damn the waiting area seemed colder now then the other times she came to this place. She looked around at the people whose family or friend who were at the hospital. Were they just as cold as her? Are they thinking that maybe their relative might die tonight? Sometimes magic can't help at the end and it can't wore off all the worries either.

Terra tried not to remember what happened earlier tonight, but it kept pushing forward inside her head. It was trying to break free and release itself, at the end she lost….

"_You know what?" Eric teased her by playing with her shoulder length brown hair. "What?" Terra said giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I lov…" before he could finish there was a large bang outside._

"_What was that?" Terra got up from the couch and looked outside the window. Eric was standing next to her taking a peek through the curtains. She had seen him before, that was the same guy who murdered her parents fifteen years ago._

"_That guy, he…he killed my parents," Terra muttered. She was sure that was him. There was no doubt in her. The same long pale blonde hair and the cold ice blue eyes. He wore the same cape too._

"_Then he must be after you, Terra go hide in the small compartment inside my closet. She couldn't move, she was not leaving him behind. "Terra go, now!" Eric expression suddenly changed. His face went pale; his dark blue eyes were now huge._

"_I'm not leaving you," Terra screamed. "You have no choice Terra, just listen to me and hide for you and my sake just go," Eric whispered not hiding the fear in his voice. Terra nodded and quickly ran into his room. _

_The room was filled with quidditch posters and pictures of them and their friends. She heavily sighed and went to the closet. She kneeled down trying to unlock the hidden door. She tugged on the lock. It didn't budge. Terra started to hear a conversation in the other room. Fuck bro he was already inside. Terra tugged one more time. The lock clicked open and she dove herself inside the small whole._

_As she closed the compartment door, Eric's room door opened. She knew they were still arguing but couldn't hear what they were saying she wanted to help Eric; she couldn't stand him being out there with her parent's murder. _

_As on time he stopped her by kicking the closet door mentioning for her to stay where she was at. Terra groaned in frustration. Then she heard a loud crackly noise. Magic! They were fighting with magic now. Who took out the wand out first? Fuck, this was getting annoying not knowing what's going on and not helping Erik fight him off. Terra had a terrifying vibe that shook her body. Something happened, Eric's hurt. Terra pushed open the small door and jumped out._

_And there he was, Eric laid flat on the wooden floor. Terra knelt beside him trying to feel a pulse. Slowly she could hear his heart beat. Tears came out falling onto his shirt. She ran to the phone and called the Hospital of Magic…_

Someone interrupted her thoughts, Tommy. His dark eyes locked on her and his hair was messed up and out of place. He didn't say anything except sat next to her and held her tightly. Her head lay against his chest hoping this was all a dream and she would wake up in her bed. The smell of Cuban coffee would drag her into the kitchen where her grandmother would be cooking breakfast. Right now all that seemed so far away.

Ciara soon came her black hair was oily and her hazel brown eyes seemed lost and confused. She sat on the other side of Terra with her face dug into her hands. Hours past and it was already two something in the morning. A short dwarf with pointing ears came out of the surgery room. Tommy got up and went over to him. The dwarf was less then half the size of Tommy.

The creature shook its head in a forgiving way. From the expression he gave she knew Eric was dead. Terra curled up putting her chin over her knees letting the tears sweep down her face. Ciara started to cry along with her. Tommy punched the wall and kicked it in frustration. Time stopped for an hour to her. Things aren't going to be the same without him. Terra was getting revenge on the murder. She wasn't letting him kill Eric without her coming back at him. She was doing this for her parents too.

* * *

O.k. pretty much finished now…if you don't like then tell me and what I can do to make it better. 


	2. Getting the Girl?

Eclipse of the Moon

Note: No Harry Potter characters are mine just Terra, Ciara, Tommy, and Eric.

Chapter 2-Getting the Girl?

Draco packed his things in his trunk. He was ready to leave his home for another year at Hogwarts. Thank goodness! Having to lie to the Aurors (I think that's how you spell it correct me if I'm wrong) where he thought where his father might be was becoming a job with no pay. He stuffed the last of his clothing into the trunk and snapped it close. He sighed and fell on to his king sized bed. Really all he had left was his sanity.

His father wanted him next summer to start training to become a death eater like himself. It really didn't bother him that much. He knew by the age of nine he was going to end up like his father no matter what happened to him. He never disobeyed his father just did what he was told.

"My life is just planned out isn't it," Draco again sighed and starting hearing voices outside his room. Being curious as he was he crept outside of his room and followed the faint conversation. The voices were coming from the library. He peeked inside where his father was sitting in front of the fire place. A head was flickering within the fire. Voldemort.

"My lord, may I ask what do you want from this moon child," his father asked not looking into Voldemort eyes.

"She's the only one who can open the 'Book of the Eclipse'," Voldemort's harsh voice echoed the room.

"Isn't that book just a myth," Lucious asked. "No it isn't', and within the book contains spells and potions that were created by Hekate the goddess of the Witches and the Dark Moon."

"I see do you know where the book is being kept at?" his father asked.

"No, I do not know but the sooner you bring me the moon girl I will know," Voldemort then faded only leaving the flames to dance on the burning wood.

"Draco so I guess you heard what's the conversation been about then?" His father laughed coldly. Draco walked in the room nodding.

"Good, I want you to get as close as possible to the moon girl she will be going to Hogwarts soon then when the time is right I will contact you," he got up and went to him. His father was waiting for an answer.

"Sure, no problem at all," Draco said not really caring. "That's a death eater in action." His father smiled at him and walked past him to dinning area to eat breakfast with his mother.

Draco knew this was the first step into becoming like his father. All he needed to do was put on the Draco charm and she was his. How simple was that?

* * *

O.k. finished with this chapter hoped you like! 


End file.
